Total Drama Again!
by XxLumpySpacePrincessxX
Summary: 65 contestants compete head to head to win  1,000,000 and some fame! This is going to be well interesting!Chapter 3 up! R&R! Oh yeah and if you want to eliminate, visit my poll!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Plz Audition for Total Drama Again! Ok here is the deal:

Read this entire thing if you wanna participate

Only 39 people can be in it so hurry if you wanna b in it!

Audition Form:

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Alliance:

Crush:

Clothes (normal):

Clothes (formal):

Clothes (sleepwear):

Clothes (swimwear):

Accessories:

Gender:

Age:

From:

Behavior:

Hair:

Skin:

Conditions and Allergies:

Body shape:

Audition Tape (optional):

OK if any help check out the one for my OC (she will appear) you know the example form:

Audition Form:

Name: Candie Whittaker

Nickname: Cadie- Cane, Sugar, Phsyco- Freako, Candyyy

Stereotype: Punk, Phsyco, Insane, Smart

Alliance: With anybody smart and mean that would let me win

Crush: Geeky guys/ Punk guys

Clothes (normal): Invader Zim purple tee, Black skinny jeans, Black Boots, Black hoodie, hair untied

Clothes (formal): Short pink puffy dress strapless, black high heels, glittery earrings, Hair tied in ponytail and curly

Clothes (sleepwear): Grey tank top and pink shorts and hair tied up in ponytail

Clothes (swimwear): hair untied, green blue pink and black striped bikini with black sandals

Accessories: purple earrings, belly bottom piercing, ear piercings, one on left side, two on right side

Gender: Female

Age: 16

From: claims to be from Canada, but is really an alien

Behavior: insane, crazy, freaky, wacko

Hair: Indigo/Purple/Black, long, normally untied, normally straight

Skin: Pale

Conditions and Allergies: N/A

Body shape: skinny, pear shaped

Audition Tape (optional): Hi! This is sooo my talent! (sings some songs that you may know) you like? Well thanx 4 watchin wait… I also like tacos oh oh and I have a chainsaw too! Wanna see? (pulls a chainsaw out) (laughs maniacally) *End of video… and camera guy xD*

Send me your audition in private messaging

The first 9 ones I get will be the first ones to be presented in the 1st episode

Only 39 spots left! Cuz there is 40 spots and Candie took the first one

The 1st 39 I get will be the ones competing

If you have additional info 4 your character you may add it to your form

If you want your character to do something in a specific episode, inform me in private messaging

Whats this story about? Total Drama Again will be set in camp Wakanawa. It is pretty similar to the 1st season, but with more episodes. The aftermaths will have the series original characters plus the OC's that have went to Playa de Losers. Chris will be the host and Chef will be there too. So yeah. That was pretty much the summary of the season.

Thanx 4 auditioning!

~Ashlynn


	2. Meet the Campers, Team and challenge?

Hello People! This is the 1st episode of Total Drama Again!

Congratz for everyone who reviewed so far! i will try updating the

story every week but next week i cant cuz i will be on space camp, so

i wont be available the next week. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Anyways, ON TO THE STORYYY!

~Ashlynn

TOTAL DRAMA AGAIN!

Chris: Yo! Im Chris McLean here at Camp Wakanawa somewhere in Ontario

hosting the newest hottest reality show in tv. 66 campers will be

competing head to head to win $1,000,000 and some fame! There will

be so much drama this season so don't even try to miss it! Here on...

Total

Drama

Again!

(theme song starts)

Chris: we have covered all the abouts of the season. If a camper

loses, they will have to be taking the ride of the Dock of Shame to

the Playa de Losers. Okk but first let's reintroduce our cast that you

already know! Allright? Yeah...

Owen!

Gwen!

Heather!

Duncan!

Leshawna!

Courtney!

Trent!

Noah!

Sierra!

Blaineley!

Katie!

Sadie!

Cody!

Justin!

Izzy!

Tyler!

Bridgette!

Lindsay!

Geoff!

Harold!

Eva!

Beth!

DJ!

Chris: And finally what i call...

The AleRobot!

Alejandro in his robot form: hahaha very funny -_-

The whole cast: GASP!

Courtney: wh- what happened to him?

Chris: he had a volcanic accident in Hawaii!

Courtney and the whole cast: O.O

Chris: that's hilarious! xD anyways let's meet our 42 new

contestants!

Candie!

Candie: HIYA PPL! :D

James!

James: hey! :)

Paige!

Paige: hey

Gwen: she seems pretty nice :)

Heather: hmph :(

Charles!

Charles: yo people! (breaks a random brick) OW! That hurt but it

felt awesome!

Chris: you the man! (gives Charles a thumbs up)

Tonia!

Tonia: hmph!

Leshawna: somebody has a bad temper...

Tonia: as if!

Charlie!

Charlie: hey my man! (high fives cody) dude you rock!

Cody: heh, thanx :)

Bella!

Bella: heii :3!

Stefan!

Stefan: yo ppl! Partay at my cabin!

Everyone: whoooohoo! :)

Angel!

Angel: hey! :)

Jesper!

Jesper: heyy dudes!

Lillian!

Lillian: hey! Anybody wanna b friends?

Bridgette: sure why not?

Lillian: nice :)

Bunifa!

Bunifa: hey ppl :D

Leshawna: girl youre outfit is off the hook!

Bufina: thanks girl!

Abbe!

Abbe: heyy ppl! (high fives chris)

Chris: welcome, Abbe!

Dakota!

Dakota: yo dudes! What up!

Geoff: hey bro!

Dakota: you seem awesome bro!

Geoff: thanks bro!

Gwen: lets get over with the bro thing allright?

Zane!

Zane: hey :)

Gwen: (blushes and giggles)

Stella!

Stella: hey guys! Nice to finally meet you all! :D

Lucille!

Lucille: heii :)

Chase!

Chase: yo people!

Chris: hey dude! What up?

Chase: (looks up at the sky) the... Sky?

Chris: no I meant uggh... Never mind... Anyways...

Mickie!

Mickie: heyy :| wow awesome camp... :|

Chris: isn't it? :)

Mickie: yeah sure it is :(

Alice!

Alice: hiya :)

Gaz!

Gaz: (with a videogame) IM BUSY RIGHT NOW! :(

Chris: allright sheesh! :(

Julian!

Julian: hello people :)

Maeveline!

Maeveline: hi :)

Holly!

Holly: hii :) good thing you picked me :)

Steven!

Steven: please call me Steve! :)

Chris: allrighty then ;) Steve!

Steve: thank u :)

Angela!

Angela: hey- Aw! Ow! (she tripped with luggage) sorry :)! I'm

such a klutz!

Park!

Park: hey people! You all seem pretty nice :)

Mikyla!

Mikyla: I like it best when the call me Ky :)

Chris: ok ky! :)

Emilia!

Emilia: hey! This is soooo flippin awesome! Omg omg omg i cant

believe it! :D

Candie: SALTED NUTS!

Owen: i like salted nuts...

Izzy: yay Salted Nuts!

Heather: has the salted nut festival ended allready?

Candie: aww somebody needs a hug!

Heather: umm no thanks -_-

Bo!

Bo: hello people! Im like so glad to be here!

Chris:... Kay

Yvonette!

Yvonette: hello ppl!

Leilen!

Leilen: hey tdi ppl and new friends! May the best one win! :)

Mark!

Mark: hi ppl! :D im so happy to b here! Yay!

Miles!

Miles: heyy...

Rachel!

Rachel: heyy! 3

Josh!

Josh: yo man! This is so pro!

Chris: yeah bro!

Jenny!

Jenny: heyy! :) (keeps reading her book)

Noah: she seems interesting...

Blake!

Blake: hello people who I am willing to meet.

Gwen: err hello?

Richard!

Richard: this is awesome man! Can't believe I'm here dude!

Jessica!

Jessica: hiya :) I'm Jessica

Derek!

Derek: hey -_-

And finally...

Ashley!

Ashley: uggh chris I did not sign up for this!

Chris: well I'm sorry for you!

Ashley: :(

Chris: ok now I will seperate you all in teams allright? Two teams

will have 17 players and the other two will have 16 players!

The 1st team has Noah, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Harold, Candie,

Charlie, Gaz, Ashley, Jenny, Stefan, Alice, Stella, Tonia and James,

you guys will be the blue team and your team is called The Mysterious

Mysteries.

Izzy: ohhh that's sooo mysterious!

Candie: I KNOW RIGHT?

The 2nd one has Leshawna, Alejandro, DJ, Owen, Justin, Eva, Paige,

Bella, Angel, Bufina, Lillian, Abbe, Zane, Lucille and Dakota will be

the yellow team and they will be called The Victory Bees.

The whole team: VICTORY! WOOOHOOO!

The 3rd one has Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Blaineley, Tyler, Lindsay, Chase,

Mickie, Julian, Maeveline, Holly, Steve, Angela, Park, Mikyla, Emilia

and Bo you guys are the red team which is called The Starlight Winners.

Gwen: awesome name :)

Courtney: what about the rest of us?

Chris: oh I forgot about you guys xD

Your team is the green one. You, Sadie, Katie, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette,

Yvonette, Leilen, Mark, Miles, Rachel, Josh, Blake, Richard, Jessica

and Derek will be The Radioactive Rubberpants.

Courtney: The... Radioactive... Rubberpants?

Chris: yes. Now-

Tyler: wait? Where's Ezequiel?

Chris: don't you remember? He died in lava in the season finale of

Total Drama World Tour!

A moment of silence... For Ezequiel...

Anyways, today, you will be climbing the highest mountain in Canada!

The 1st team who climbs it up well wins!

Jenny: Excactly how high is this mountain?

Chris: about... That high! (points at a really tall mountain)

Everybody: WOAH!

Chris: ill see you guys next time in..

TOTAL

DRAMA

AGAIN!

You liked? Hope u review! Thanx for readin!

~Ashlynn


	3. The very first challenge!

Hi guys! Its been a while since I haven't updated the story, but now i'm back from my trip! So you guys might be expecting another chapter maybe next friday, hopefully. I read your reviews and I have forgotten to place some OC's in a team, but eventually, in this chapter they will be on a team and I also fixed the misspelling and emotionicon problem. Yeah, if you guys have to report a problem or just want to add something to your OC, just PM me and I'll try to do my best. I was going to update on Friday, but after my week long trip, I had to take yet another plane to New York for a funeral but since I'm back to Atlanta, I can keep up with my story. I Also revealed the team icons: for The Mysterious Mysteries, a ghost in a blue circle, for The Victory Bees, a bee in a yellow circle, for The Starlight Winners, a star in a red circle, and for The Radioactive Rubberpants, a pair of pants in a green circle. Ok, on to the story!

TOTAL DRAMA AGAIN:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Again: The old contestants meet each other again, and they also meet a new collection of contestants. Today, they will meet one of their worst nightmares: rock climbing. Who will survive and who will be the first one to have the honor of taking the ride on the Boat of Losers right here on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

AGAIN!

*theme song starts*

*background fades to a tall mountain with the campers surrounding it*

Chris: Allright so here is the deal, a boy will pick a girl and the boy will be climbing the rope while holding the girl, if the couple falls, it will cost the game for your team, oh and only 8 couples per team, that's why you see 8 ropes per team. 8 ropes are blue, 8 ropes are red, 8 ropes are yellow, and 8 ropes are green. Now boys, choose your couple! And no, girls can't choose their partner.

(The Starlight Winners)

Trent: Gwen, would you like to acompany me?

Gwen: Sure *smiles*

Tyler: Hey Lindsay, wanna climb with me?

Lindsay: Sure Taylor!

Tyler: ... (she still doesn't remember my name)

Chase: hmmm Do you want to go with me, Mickie?

Mickie: Sure, whatever

Maeveline: Hey Duncan, can you like, pair up with me?

Duncan: Why not? *smiles*

(Confessional)

Maeveline: Now that I've seen Duncan in person, I'm starting to hit on him! This is going to be a long season I guess...

(end)

Bo: Hello Blainleney! Want to pair up with muah?

Blainleney: Yes but only for the publicity *winks*

Julian: I pick... Holly!

Holly: Why me?

Steve: and I pick... Angela!

Angela: allrighty then...

Chris: ok the rest of the team will be sitting in these red bleachers. I'll tell you guys what to do later.

(The Victory Bees)

Justin: I must pick... Bufina!

Bufina: haha wow Justin, you pick me? *blushes*

Justin: Well yeah!

Alejandro: (in a robotic voice) I pick Leshawna

Leshawna: You're a machine! How will you carry me?

Alejandro: I'll think of a way

Zane: I would pick Lucille I mean she seems nice

Angel: And I will pick my sister. I have to protect her.

Bella: awwww I also have to protect you too.

Owen: I pick Paige!

Paige: why?

Owen: I wanted to pick a random girl for this challenge!

DJ: I should pick Lillian.

Jesper: I guess I have to pick Eva because she is the only female left.

Eva: You better win this!

Abbe: What about me and Dakota?

Chris: You both will be sitting in these yellow bleachers.

(The Radioactive Rubberpants)

Geoff: I choose Bridgette!

Bridgette: Awww *both start smooching*

Courtney: Can any of the boys pick me?

Derek: Me I guess...

Katie: Oh oh Sadie I pick Josh!

Sadie: And I pick Mark!

Mark and Josh: ugghh!

Courtney: Hey Rachel! Miles! Can you two both pair up?

Rachel and Miles: errrmm sure?

Courtney: Richard, pair up with someone now!

Richard: I'll pair up with Jessica because she is hot!

Jessica: ugghh!

Blake: Oh Shute! I wanted to pick Jessica!

Leilen: Could you pick me?

Blake: Well yeah! Of course I would!

Chris: Beth and Yvonette! Sit on the green bleachers please.

(The Mysterious Mysteries)

Noah: Candie seems like a good alternative to pick.

Candie: eeeeeeee! I got picked first! Ohmygosh! I can't believe it! eeeeeeee!

Harold: Gaz seems better! I pick her!

Gaz: Why did I had to audition?

Cody: I pick Ashley.

Sierra: what? Why didn't you pick me?

Cody: Because, I want to meet new people.

Sierra: oh ok!

(Confessional)

Cody: New crush here I come!

(end)

Ashley: *mad expression on face*

Charlie: No worries Sierra, I could pick you.

Sierra: Really?

Charlie: Well yeah. I'm a Cody fan too!

Sierra: eeeeeeeeeeeee!

Heather: Stefan picked me!

Stefan: what?

Heather: yeah you did!

Stefan: *stares madly at Heather*

James: I pick Izzy!

Izzy: ohhh cool!

Charles: I'll pick...

Alice: Me?

Charles: yeah come on!

Chris: Jenny, Stella and Tonia! You three will be sitting in these blue bleachers.

Tonia: but...

Chris: sit!

(at the bleachers)

Chris: Since you guys didn't get picked or didn't pick at all, you will be cheering for your team!

Tonia: So were are just going to cheer for the team?

Chris: yes!

Tonia: no fair!

Chris: The more cheering, the more winning!

Jenny: He's right you know.

(at the mountain)

(Gwen and Trent)

Trent: hold on tight Gwen! We are almost there!

Gwen: wow! What a relief! I thought we were going to fall!

Trent: I will never let fall an angel like you!

(Confessional)

Gwen: wow I'm starting to hit on Trent again! I really like him!

(end)

Trent: we finnally made it, Gwen!

Chris: and 1 point to team Starlight Winners!

Cheering part of the team: yeah! Whoohoo! *cheers*

(Justin and Bufina)

Bufina: oh no wonder we made it to the top! You're so strong Justin!

Chris: 1 point for the Victory Bees!

*cheers from the team*

(Bridgette and Geoff)

*smooching and climbing*

Bridgette: wow Geoff, you're so so..

Geoff: so what?

Bridgette: so AHHHHH! *starts screaming since their rope broke and they are falling and they fall in a lake*

(Noah and Candie)

Candie:... So yeah! And then she was all like nuh uh and I was like oh yeah and so we started a fight and-

Noah: you're driving me crazy, candie!

Candie: ooooo I know how to drive! I have a license and a car and-

Chris: ooops I just cut their rope! *high fives Chef*

*Noah screams in panic, while Candy goes WEEEE! and both fall in a pile of candy*

Candie: CANDY!

(Tyler and Lindsay)

Lindsay: should I get a mani- pedi?

Tyler: No Lindsay, your hands and feet look fine just the way they are!

Lindsay: aww thanks Troy!

Tyler: hey look, we made it!

Lindsay: yay! *kisses Tyler*

Chris: 2 points for Starlight Winners!

*cheers from team*

(Alejandro and Leshawna)

Alejandro: see it's working!

Leshawna: we are only 5 feet from the floor!

Alejandro: so... *rope breaks and both fall on top of each other*

Leshawna: now we have to cheer! Great!

Courtney: Derek! We made it! *hugs Derek*

(Confessional)

Courtney: Derek he is so nice! We should be best friends!

(end)

Chris: 1 point for the radioactive rubberpants!

*cheers from team*

Harold: oooo what's that game you're playing on your game console?

Gaz: Zelda

Harold: Zelda? Zelda is so epic! Best game ever

Gaz: ... You like videogames?

Harold: of course I do! I'm a game slave!

Gaz: me too! Videogames are my life!

Harold: look! We made it to the top!

Chris: 1 point for the mysterious mysteries!

*cheers from team*

Chase: hey look mickey! We made it!

Mickey: wow this is a dream come true *rolls eyes*

Chase: this is your accomplishement? Thats amazing!

Chris: 3 points for Starlight Winners!

*cheers from team*

Zane: Lucille we made it! We made it to the top!

Lucille: Yes! *high fives Zane*

Chris: 2 points for Victory Bees!

*cheers from team*

Katie: Hey Josh! Cant we wait for Sadie?

Josh: ughh fine.

Ashley: whats the hold up? I want to get to the top now!

Cody: cant you wait?

Ashley: no I can't! I want victory AHHHH!

*rope breaks, as they are falling, they both are holding each other and screaming in panic and fall into some bushes with thorns*

Chris: ow haha that's going to leave a mark!

(Confessional)

Cody: *messed up hair, some scratches in his face and a black eye* she causes me pain, but she still is hot!

(end)

(Confessional)

Ashley: *hair messed up and scratches on her face* he cost me the game! Revenge time!

(end)

Sierra: oh no! Cody!

Maeveline: Duncan, if we were in a prom, would you date me?

Duncan: maybe, babe.

Maeveline: (he called me babe!) yes! We made it!

Chris: 4 points for team Starlight Winners!

*cheers from team*

Bella: Angel we made it! We climbed the mountain!

Angel: mom would be so proud! *hugs Bella*

Chris: 3 points for Victory Bees!

*Cheers from team*

Sadie: Hi Katie!

Katie: Hi Sadie!

*rocks fall*

Sadie: what was that?

Katie: I'd wish I'd knew!

*rocks fall and the 4 of them fall off*

4 of them: AHHHHH!

*land safely in a trampoline*

Josh: phew!

Mark: what a relief!

Sadie: I thought we were gonna die!

Katie: me too!

*hug each other*

Chris: Chef were the rocks your idea?

Chef: yea!

Chris: nice work, bro!

Sierra: oh dear Cody! Will he be allright?

Charlie: of course he will! Get your hopes up Sierra! Wait we finished!

Sierra: eeeeee! You're right!

Chris: 2 points for the mysterious mysteries!

*cheers from the team*

Bo: you like diamonds?

Blainleney: of couse I do! Do you think I'm precious?

Bo: well...

Blainleney: well what?

Bo: not that much..

Blainleney: how dare you say that! You jerk face you AHHH! *they get knocked off course by a boulder and fall in a gelatin pool*

Owen: look Paige! We did it!

Paige: come here, big guy! *both hug each other in a friendly way*

Chris: 4 points for the Victory Bees!

*cheers from the team*

Rachel: Miles, do you know what you're doing? I mean we haven't moved from the same spot in like 10 minutes, you know.

Miles: yes, because my foot is stuck!

Heather: Ahhh, look Stefan, we're almost there!

Stefan: Yeah, just a little bit more... And we made it! We survived the challenge!

Heather: yes!

Chris: 3 points for the mysterious mysteries!

*cheers from the team*

Holly: Look Julian, we made it to the top!

Julian: it was worth it! Yes! *high fives holly*

Chris: 5 points for the starlight winners!

*cheers from the team*

(DJ and Lillian make it, while Miles and Rachel are still stuck in the same place)

Rachel: How did your foot get stuck so easiliy?

Miles: I don't know, I've never gotten my foot stuck back in Africa!

Rachel: Well...

*Richard and Jessica climb next to them and leave them behind*

Richard: heya guys, see ya guys!

Jessica: shouldn't we help them?

Richard: Not my problem, anyways we're allready at the top, princess!

Rachel: Umm... A little team help, please!

(Confessional)

Rachel: nobody has helped us! Why are they so selfish?

(end)

James: Look e-scope, we made it! Yahoo!

Izzy: oh my gosh, you called me e-scope! That is awesome!

Chris: 3 points for mysterious mysteries!

*cheers from team*

(Steve, Angela, Eva and jesper make it to the top, causing the starlight winners and victory bees win points)

*Blake sees miles stuck*

Blake: need a lift?

Miles: yes!

Rachel: thank god please!

*Blake pulls Miles's foot out of the hole*

Miles: thanks man!

Blake: you're welcome

*both of the pairs make it to the top*

Chris: 2 more points for team Radioactive Rubberpants!

*cheers from team*

(Alice and Charles also make it to the top)

Chris: Allright, now it's time to decide the winning teams!

In first place, The Starlight Winners!

Starlight Winners: YES!

In second place, The Victory Bees!

Victory Bees: YAHOO!

And in third place, The Mysterious Mysteries!

Heather and Ashley: We could still do better people!

Radioactive Rubberpants, I'll see you guys at the campfire ceremony tonight to decide who will take the boat of losers!

Radioactive Rubberpants: Awww...

Chris: Until next time right here on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

AGAIN!

(end of episode)

Allright so you guys decide! Who will be taking the boat of losers! Just PM me your vote or vote at my poll! Here is the list of characters that you can eliminate:

1. Courtney 2. Geoff 3. Bridgette 4. Beth 5. Sadie 6. Katie 7. Yvonette 8. Leilen 9. Mark 10. Miles 11. Rachel 12. Josh 13. Blake 14. Richard 15. Jessica 16. Derek

You decide! The campfire ceremony will be presented in the next episode. Thank you for reading and please review!

~Ashlynn 


	4. Cliff Divingers!

Hey! Sorry I didn't update earlier! I mean I have 3 reasons why I couldn't finish this chapter in time:

1. Tornadoes: there are a lot of tornadoes in Atlanta lately if you've heard, but thank got they haven't hit my house... Yet.

2. Final Tests: I had to study for the final tests and benchmark tests, but thank god school ends this Friday, it gives me more free time.

3. My other fanfics: too busy working on my other fanfics, too.

Now, enough with the complaining and let's get down to buisness!

PS: it's Bunifa, not Bufina

TOTAL DRAMA AGAIN:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Again, the contestants had to climb this tall mountain, some got hurt and I mean REALLY hurt, haha *reminds himself of the "accident" Cody and Ashley had* And some of them climbed their ways up to victory, leaving Team Starlight Winners, well, the winners, and leading team Radioactive Rubberpants to their elimination. Who will get kicked out and who will survive? Find out now on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

AGAIN!

*theme song*

(At the campfire ceremony with the Radioactive Rubberpants)

Chris: welcome campers to our campfire ceremony. If you are old, you allready must know the rules, but of course, I will go over them. If I call your name, you stand up and get your marshmallow. The camper that does not get a marshmallow has to take the boat of losers and they will never ever EVER come back, EVER, because you are eliminated. So I got 15 marshmallows here for the lucky campers who are...

Jessica!

Bridgette!

Richard!

Beth!

Blake!

Sadie!

Josh!

Katie!

Rachel!

Yvonette!

Miles!

Leilen!

Mark!

Derek!

Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night, and the marshmallow goes to...

Courtney: *worried expression*

Geoff: *worried expression*

Chris: Drum Roll, please!

Chef: *does a drum roll with a random set of drums*

Courtney and Geoff: *their worried faces turn into scared faces*

Chris: and the final marshmallow goes to...

Rachel: Could we get this over with?

Chris: fine. Sheesh. Spoil the moment. And the final marshmallow goes to...

Geoff!

Geoff: Yess!

Courtney: but I was a CIT! It's not fair!

Chris: sorry Courtney, but the team has spoken *waves her goodbye*

Courtney: I am not leavin- hey!

Chef: *carries her to the boat of losers*

Courtney: CHRIS I AM GOING TO- *her voice fades because the boat left*

Chris: sheesh. Anyways, congrats campers who made it, you get to stay more time, but you will all be leaving like her, soon. Anyways, if I were you, I would be heading to your cabins because it's going to be a long day tomorrow so... GO!

*next day, morning in breakfast, the Radioactive Rubberpants table*

Rachel: Guys, I wouldn't like to loose the next challenge again! I mean do you remember the first season? the first team that lost also lost the 2nd challenge too, so you guys got any idea to at least win 3rd place today in whatever challenge we have to do today.

Jessica: the problem is that some people do not want to or dare to do the challenges, so we should obligate them to do the challenges, right?

Rachel: Allright enough, but have you noticed the other teams? They all have strong and smart competitors!

Miles: If you notice, The other teams aren't so hard to beat, you just got to do the challenge!

Rachel: allrighty then, but that means we all got to do the challenge, ok?

Jessica and Miles: *they both nod*

Chris: good morning, campers, I seem to notice that you are enjoying Chef's fine meals!

Candie: OOOHH YEAAH!

Gwen: That was one akward moment...

*akward silence*

Chris: ooookayyy... Anyways, today you guys will be doing a new challenge!

Alice: what are the odds?

Chris: if you were in the first season, you will actually do this again. If you were not, well I recommend you to well, prepare yourself for what's coming! Because you guys will be diving from a cliff to the water!

Steve: sounds good to me!

Chris: believe me, it will be good! Now go get in your swimsuits and head down to the cliff next to camp, I will be waiting!

*30 minutes later...*

Chris: well hello there campers! Since you guys allready know what challenge we are doing, let's start off! The first team that will dive is the Radioactive Rubberpants!

Derek: I guess I'll go first... *dives off, but doesn't scream and falls in the safe zone* see, I made it.

Rachel: so, who goes next?

Geoff: that should be me! WOOHOO! *falls safe zone* Yeah Dudes! *high fives Derek*

Jessica: Look out below! *safe zone landing*

Bridgette: YEAHHH! *safe zone landing*

Rachel: umm Beth... It's your turn!

Beth: I can't.

Rachel: But you have to!

Beth: I just can't

Rachel: get over your fear, Beth. Just close your eyes, breathe deeply and JUMP! Ok?

Beth: if you say so... AHHH! *safe zone landing* I did it!

Radioactive Rubberpants: yess!

Richard: THIS IS AWESOME! *safe zone landing*

Katie and Sadie: *hugging each other* AHHH! *safe zone landing*

Blake: WOOHOO! *safe zone landing*

Yvonette: AHHH! *safe zone landing*

Josh: YEEEAAA! *safe landing*

Rachel: WOOOHOOO YEAHH! *safe zone landing*

Leilen: YEAHH! *safe zone* Come on guys! The water is fine!

Mark: I don't know, you should go first, Miles.

Miles: Allright Fine. *dives off and Lands on safe zone* Your turn!

Mark: here I GOO AHHH! *lands on safe zone but landed in a split on the water* ouuuchhh!

Chris: wooaahoohoo thats gonna leave a mark! Now it's the Mysterious Mysteries turn!

James: for the fate of the team, I'll do it first!

The team: yeaaahh! Woohoo!

James: YEAAA! *safe zone landing* GUYS THE WATER IS TOTALLY FINE!

Candie: You should go next, Noah!

Noah: uhhhgg, fine. AHHH! *safe landing zone*

Tonia: WOOO! YEAAA! *safe landing zone*

Izzy: I LOVE COCONUTS! WOOOHOOO! *safe landing zone*

Ashley: Emmm hello? Stella it's your turn!

Stella: I actually don't want to jump! I'm afraid of heights!

Chris: well too bad! Here is the chicken hat. You will be wearing it the entire day, and by the way, the chicken's way down is that way! *points at some stairs*

Stella: I can't believe this.

Ashley: CODY YOUR TURN! *pushes Cody*

Cody: AHHHHH! *safe landing*

CONFESSIONAL

Cody: ahhh... Ashley...

-end-

Alice: Yeeeeaaaahhhh! *safe landing*

Sierra: IM COMING CODYKINS! *safe landing*

Charles: YEEEAA- AaAAAHHH! *he got hit with a pole, but still, safe landing*

Cody: Oooohhh!

Heather: *dives professionally* aahhh! *lands safe*

Stefan: YEEEAAA! *safe landing*

Harold: AAAHHGG! *safe landing*

Jenny: YEEEAAAHHH! *safe landing*

Candie: SCREAMING LLAMAS! YAYY! * safe landing*

Ashley: *gets pushed by Gaz* AAAAHHH! *safe landing*

Gaz: Wheiner...

Charlie: YEEAA! *safe landing and high fives the guys*

Gaz: *falls silently with her arms crossed, angry expression, similar

to Duncan*

Chris: Ok, Victory Bees, you're up next!

Leshawna: OUT OF THE WAY, PEOPLE! LESHAWNA'S GOING FIRST, YEAAAHHH! *safe zone landing*

Lucille: I guess I'll go in too AAAAHHH! *safe zone landing*

Jesper: Alejandro, may I remind you that's it's Your turn?

Alejandro: Jesper, can't you remember that I am a robot and that if I get wet I won't work anymore?

CONFESSIONAL

Jesper: I hate having a robot as a teammate.

-end-

Chris: that sounds like a chicken! Or a robotic chicken heheh. Alejandro, here is your chicken hat, and the chikcken way down is that way! Or you could wheel yourself down. Hehe.

Alejandro: fine!

Zane: YEEAAAHH! *safe zone*

Lillian: errmm DJ?

DJ: What? I'm scared of heights!

Chris: too bad, because you just got the chicken hat! Chicken's way is that way, bro!

Dakota: YEEAHOOO! *safe landing*

Owen: YEEAHHH! *safe zone landing, but splashes everybody who got their turns*

Candie: Haha do that again!

Zane: That was one epic moment!

Abbe: CANNONBALL YEAH! *safe zone landing*

Justin: *dives, falls in zone danger, but sharks get distracted by his beauty*

Lillian: WOOOHOOO! *safe zone landing*

Eva: Look out below! *safe zone landing*

Bunifa: YEAAHHAHA! *safe zone landing*

Jesper: YEAAAAHHH! *safe zone landing*

Angel: YEAAAHH! *safe zone landing* Come on Bella, you can do it!

Bella: Im afraid of heights...

Chris: I'm sorry for you Bella, but you gotta go down the chicken way! Here is your hat, and the chicken's way down!

Bella: allrighty then...

Paige: here goes nothing! AHHHH! *safe zone landing* I did it!

Zane: congrats Paige! *both stare at each others eyes*

Paige: *giggles and blushes*

Chris: Come up, Starlight Winners!

Gwen: YEEAAAHHHH! *safe zone landing*

Bo: No Way! I'm not going to jump!

Chris: why is that?

Bo: I will mess my look!

Chris: here is your chicken hat! It matches with your look!

Bo: Checkered swim trunks do not match with a stupid chicken hat!

Chris: well too bad, now, go!

Duncan: *falls similar to Gaz*

Emilia: Hahahahah! *falls laughing all the way down to the safe zone*

Trent: this is for you, Gwen! AAAAHHH! *safe zone landing*

Gwen: *blushes*

Paige: thats sooo sweet!

Gwen: I know right?

Mikyla: YEAAAHH WOOHOO! *safe zone landing*

Blainleney: I'm sooo not getting my hair wet! I fixed it yesterday!

Chris: I think this chicken hat looks great with your hair! Chicken Way, now!

Blainleney: ugghh!

Park: YEEAAHH! *safe zone landing*

Tyler: YEEAA- OWW! *safe zone landing, but got hit with the water because he fell in a split*

Lindsay: Taylor?

Angela: *trips with a pebble and falls* AAAHHHH! *safe zone landing*

Lindsay: WEEE! *safe zone landing*

Steve: YEAAASSH! *safe zone landing*

Chase: YEAAAHH MAAAN! *safe zone landing*

Holly: YESS! *safe zone landing*

Mickie: YEEAAAAHH! *safe zone landing*

Maeveline: YEEHH YAHOO! *safe zone landing*

Julian: YEAHH! *safe zone landing*

Chris: Ok, there was suppose to be a second challenge today, but since you guys are too much campers to deal with, we are not going to do that challenge, so that means that I am going to determine the winning team right now!

In first place we got The Radioactive Rubberpants! Awesome recovery you guys! And i'm adding a bonus to this! If you were in the Screaming Gophers in the first season, do you guys remember the hot tub you guys built?

Lindsay: yeahh!

Chris: well since the Rubberpants are the winning team, they get a Hot Tub party!

Radioactive Rubberpants: YEAHH WOHOO!

Chris: In second place we got The Mysterious Mysteries with only one chicken! I think that if you guys use your mad skills a little bit more, you could actually win a challenge! Just saying...

In third, the Starlight Winners with two "fashionable" chickens, guys forget about your looks, and get your head in the game people! This is not a fashion contest!

As for the Victory Bees, I'll see you guys in the campfire tonight!

Right here on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

AGAIN!

(end of episode)

Allright so you guys decide! Who will be taking the boat of losers! Just PM me your vote or vote at my poll! Here is the list of characters that you can eliminate:

1. Leshawna

2. Alejandro

3. DJ

4. Owen

5. Justin

6. Eva

7. Jesper

8. Paige

9. Bella

10. Angel

11. Bufina

12. Lillian

13. Abbe

14. Dakota

15. Zane

16. Lucille

You decide! The campfire ceremony will be presented in the next episode. Thank you for reading and please review!

~Ashlynn


End file.
